


Spanish Theme

by drjekyllandmrhyde10



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:18:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drjekyllandmrhyde10/pseuds/drjekyllandmrhyde10
Summary: What happened to Malec after their 'sex step'.





	Spanish Theme

**Author's Note:**

> In my opinion, Malec had not sex yet. I mean the full on service (lols).

Alec sighed, his heartbeat was still raising from the high he just left moments ago. He could feel the warmth of his skin and he imagined himself glowing.

This probably what it really felt like to have sex. His whole being was on fire, everywhere that Magnus touched was still warm. Like the warlock left imprints in his body. 

"I like this..." Magnus whispered, touching his neck where the deflect rune was.

Alec looked down on the man perched on his shoulders. Magnus' make up was ruined, eyeshadows almost smudged around his eyes, glitters adorning his nose and cheeks, hair disheveled.

And Alec thought that Magnus was so beautiful right at that moment. Like the warlock was glowing too.

"My rune?" He asked.

Magnus scoffed. He moved closer to the taller man, hands brushing the side of Alec's neck again. "Not that silly. The kiss mark I left."

Alec blushed and instantly covered the part where Magnus tapped. Magnus laughed at his reaction. "You really are going to be shy now?" The warlock asked teasingly.

"Shut up." Alec retorted with no heat. He blushed more as Magnus' eyes twinkled.

It was a rare sight. Seeing Magnus' like this. So...laid back. So, at ease. It also helped that almost all of the warlock's make up were erased.

"Look at you..." Alec whispered, brushing his boyfriend's lips, rubbing the remaining lipstick away.

Magnus contentedly breathe out. He fixed his position and scooted closer. Alec felt the man's left leg on top of his.

"Why did I even tried stopping you earlier?" Magnus asked.

Alec scoffed. "Why indeed?" He said, pecking the warlock's lips. It was too inviting to resist. Magnus responded by humming and laying his arm on Alec's chest. The warlock was almost lying on top of him. Alec felt the man's cock brushed his upper leg.

He blushed again; remembering what happened a couple of minutes ago.

_He just had that in his mouth!_

"What are you thinking my dear?" Magnus asked, still rubbing his chest. It was soothing. 

"Just..." Alec squeezed Magnus' shoulders, staring deeply in the smaller man's eyes. "What happened just now...Magnus...I-I like it. A lot."

Magnus smiled warmly and kissed his nose. "You have no idea how much I liked it too. It's been awhile but it's definitely different."

It was a risk, talking about Magnus' past experiences again. Alec knew he needed to make peace with the idea that so many people touched this amazing body of his boyfriend. That those soft lips kissed other nameless people's mouth. That...those...

"Alexander...we are so not talking about my exes while we are both in bed." Alec heard the warlock's scolding voice. Magnus pulled himself up lightly and stared at his eyes. "I can tell what you are thinking now." Magnus sighed and tapped his chest again. "I may had so many, but Alexander..." He placed a finger on Alec's lips. "you're the very first that made me see stars."

Alec's heartbeat sped up again. He knew what the older man said were all true. He shouldn't be bothered by it anymore. He chose Magnus despite knowing what the warlock was when it came to relationships. He accepted the man; whatever Magnus handed him.

Because he knew that Magnus accepted him as well. All of his flaws and innocence.

They both wore battle scars within that they both liked and accepted from the start. They may visit the stories behind each scars now and then. But that didn't mean what they felt for each other would change. Alec decided earlier, when he thought he'd be walking away from the loft and the man, Magnus was his only. All of him.

"I'm sorry...not gonna happen again." Alec held Magnus' hands and squeezed it again. The warlock answered him by kissing. Alec delved into the hot mouth instantly. He's starting to master this art.

The kiss continued and intensified. Alec didn't know when his hands started roaming at Magnus back, brushing his nails on the smooth skin, making the other man moan loudly. Thinking he did something wrong, he pulled away.

"D-did I hurt you?" Alec worriedly asked. Magnus' eyes were close and he heard him sigh again.

"Only the part where it's suppose to hurt after you kissed me like that." Magnus' fingers carded his hair as Alec continued running his long fingers on the warlock's back. "Let's talk about something else..." Magnus proposed, head propped on his chest. "...and not my exes again." He added.

Alec snorted, pulling the man closer to him. He was enjoying Magnus' weight too much. "Well, I suddenly remembered my parents' honeymoon when I saw the new rug in your living room. The design looked just like what we had back in Idris."

"You're parents went to Spain then. I got those rugs there." Magnus answered, still tapping his chest, now with rhythm. He suddenly gasped, pulling himself up again. "We should go there next time! Alexander! Spain is really beautiful---"

Alec laughed softly, finding Magnus' childish excitement amusing and cute. "Okay, okay. Calm down." He pushed the man's back towards him again, missing the warmth of his body. He kissed the warlock's forehead. "We will go wherever you want." He yawned. Pulling the blankets over them, he stretched the other arm that was not under Magnus' head over his own. He peered at the magnificent warlock beside him. Magnus was staring at him.

Unable to help himself, he smiled warmly, appreciating the man's beautiful, caramel and glowing face. He extended the arm that was under Magnus' and brushed the warlock's cheeks. "You really are beautiful..." He whispered. 

It would have been his deepest regret if he left this amazing man. There were times when Alec felt smarter. This was one of those.

Magnus smiled again despite his sleepy expression. He yawned, rubbing his face on the Shadowhunter's shoulder like a cat. "Back to you darling."

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe Alec said the Spain part while they were in bed? Maybe not? Anyway, I was watching the rune party scene when this idea came in. I didn't dwell too much on how Alec said the Spain story to Magnus because hello, Maryse? While Malec's on bed? Big no.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you as always.


End file.
